hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phinks Magcub/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Phinks and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening Phantom troup opening 4.png|Phinks in the fourth opening |-|Video Games= Hunter X Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen!!.jpg|''Hunter × Hunter: Operation All of My Friends!!'' cover Phinks card 1.jpg Phinks card 2.jpg Phinks card 3.jpg Phinks card 4.jpg xPhinks01.jpg xPhinks02.jpg Phinks (3).png Phinks (5).png Phinks (8).png Phinks (9).png Phinks card 5.jpg Phinks card 6.jpg Phinks card 7.jpg Phinks card 8.jpg Phinks card 9.jpg Phinks card 10.jpg Phinks card 11.jpg Phinks card 12.jpg Phinks card 13.jpg Phinks card 14.jpg 101 xPhinks18.jpg 102 xPhinks19.jpg 35 xPhinks11.jpg 136 xPhinks22.jpg 137 xPhinks23.jpg 138 xPhinks24.jpg 139 xPhinks25.jpg 149 fPhinks.jpg 149 fPhinks0.jpg 151 aPhinks.jpg Phinks (6).png Phinks (7).png Phinks (11).png Phinks (10).png phinks card 01.png HxH --Cards (12).jpeg Phinks card 02.png Phinks_Card_125.jpg Phinks Card 125+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (745).png Phinks card 15.jpg Phinks card 16.jpg 00000930 (3).jpg 00000930 (2).jpg 151 aPhinks0.jpg 37 xPhinks28.jpg 38 xPhinks29.jpg 53 xPhinks30.jpg 54 xPhinks31.jpg Phinks_-_Casino_ver_Card.png Phinks_-_Casino_ver_Card+.png 492626434.0.png Phinks (1).png HxH-BC-cards (2).png Phinks Card1.png Phinks_Card1_Kira.png Phinks - New year ver card.png Phinks - New year ver card+.png Phinks_-_New_Year_Ver_-_Kira.png Phinks Card 121.jpg Phinks Card 122.jpg Phinks Card 123.png Phinks_Card_123(plus)_2.png Phinks Card 123(plus).jpg Phinks Card 123 Kira (2).jpg Phinks Card 123 Kira.png Phinks Card 124.jpg Phinks Card 124+.png Phinks Card 124 Kira.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (48).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (68).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (426).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (360).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (447).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (156).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (155).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1378).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (197).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (195).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (196).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (466).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(494).png HxH Battle Collection Card (490).png HxH Battle Collection Card (631).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1198).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1241).jpg Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Phinks (21).png Phinks (20).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1408).jpg Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR++_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Spiders Yukemuru LR+ Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (1149).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1334).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (464).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1234).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1451).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (872).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1300).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1467).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1187).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1319).jpg Phinks (2).png Phinks (4).png Phinks (12).png Phinks (13).png Phinks (14).png Phinks (15).png Phinks (16).png Phinks (17).png Phinks (18).png Phinks (19).png Phinks and Kalluto chibi 01.png Chibi-9 (2).png Phinks - New year ver chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (12).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (27).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (46).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (135).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (217).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (220).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (257).png |-|Other Media= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Phinks and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Phinks on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe members poster.png|Phinks on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Phinks on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Ep 51 OP (Textless).png Episode_51_OP_2.png GI poster 2011.png cs:Phinks/Galerie